


The Professor’s Office

by elvira97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, F/M, Harry Potter smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, remus lupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvira97/pseuds/elvira97
Summary: * HP Smut *You get detention for coming late to class, Professor Lupin’s class. Only the catch is, that you have the biggest crush on your teacher.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 21





	The Professor’s Office

You're pulling at your uniform skirt as you and your best friend Jane are walking down the Hogwarts corridors. You just left the Great Hall where you have had your dinner and Jane is chatting on about some muggle couple you never even heard about.  
"...so basically they broke up but it's probably just a publicity stunt..." Jane is waving around with her hands as she's talking to you and you're just nodding towards her as you turn right at a corner. "Eh, where are we going Y/N?" She asks curiously and looks at you with raised eyebrows. It's first when she sees your red cheeks and the flattening of the jumper that she remembers. "Oh right! Professor Lupin had to give you detention for coming late to class two days in a row!" She laughs and gives you a teasing push on the arm. She knows that you get all nervous when being near the professor. You've even admitted to her that you think he's the most good looking professor Hogwarts has ever had.  
"I'm just gonna do some basic cleaning of the classroom or something like that Jane. It's not a big deal" you mutter and take a left turn. Almost there and your heart is pounding.  
"Yeah sure.. just some maintenance right?" Jane teases you. "Just try not to drool all over him Y/N". You can't help but to let out a small giggle at her comment but at the same time your palms are starting to sweat. "Alright girl" Jane says as you stop in front of the entrance to the dark arts classroom. "Good luck in there! And stop tugging at your damn skirt! I'll see you in the common room later". She winks at you, waves and wanders off in the same direction you came. You wave to her with a nervous smile before turning to face the door. One last flattening of the jumper before you knock. 

Silence, no one heard the knock. You try again but no response. You take a deep breath before you decide to push the door open anyway and enter the darkly lit classroom.  
"Hello? Professor Lupin?" You look around and notice that the door to professor Lupin's office is ajar and there's light coming through it. You slowly make your way across the room and walk up the stairs. By accident you just gimps through the crack and see Lupin removing his cardigan over his head. As he does so his shirt rises and reveals his abdomen and back. Your heart stops for a second. Thinking quickly you step back and then knock on the door like you just arrived. "Sorry, professor?" You say in the calmest voice you can manage.  
"Can I help you, ehm, miss Y/L/N?" Lupin says softly as he pushes his door open and smiles at you. You look down at your feet for a second before gathering the courage to look right at him.  
"Yes. You asked me to come for my detention. Is it inconvenient?"  
Lupin squints his eyes before it dawns on him. "That's right. I'm sorry. It has been a busy day and it slipped my mind. Please come in". He pushes the door completely open and directs you into his chamber. You enter, a bit confused as you thought you would clean the classroom but you don't say anything. As Lupin quickly collects some papers and books from the floor you start tugging at your skirt again. Feeling like it's too short even if you have black tights underneath to cover you up.

Lupin guides you to a very large cabinet in the corner of the room and gives you instructions for how you should clean the different artefacts on the shelves. After demonstrating he goes to sit by his desk to correct some homework as you get started. You dust off an old parchment roll, polish a shiny rock of some sort and put everything back in the correct order.  
"Last year for you miss, correct?" Professor Lupin asks behind you. You peak over your shoulder and see that he's still going through papers.  
You clear your throat.  
"Yes, that's correct professor". He nods and turns page. "So how come you're running late to my class?" He glances up at you from under his fringe with a raised eyebrow. Your face turns red and you feel the sweat in your palms sneaking back.  
"I..., I have found that I tend to lose track of time when I read in my dorm. Professor." You confess as you drag a stool to the front of the cabinet to be able to reach the top shelf.  
"What do you read?" Lupin asks, sounding genuinely interested in your choice of literature. He's looking right at you now, leaned back in his chair and with his feather pen dangling between his fingers.  
"It's a muggle book I received from my muggle aunt this Christmas. Pride and Prejudice is the title". Lupin nods and keeps looking at you as if your answer wasn't sufficient enough. "Eh, it's about..." you stutter. "This woman and man who won't admit their attraction to each other because of their pride". Now you truly feel like your face is on fire, he must think you're absolutely ridiculous that reads things as silly as that. You don't even dare to look in the professors direction as you get up on the stool. As you stand on your tippy toes, reaching for the last artefact, but still too embarrassed to focus you lose your balance and the stool tips over. 

*Bang*. You fall backwards onto the floor with a loud thud and muffled scream. Lupin jumps up and runs over to you to see if you're alright. He gets on his knees right next to you and holds your arms with both of his hands.  
"Are you okay miss Y/L/N?" His voice is full of compassion and concern. You're biting your lip as you touch a very sore spot on the side of your right thigh.  
"I'm alright. Just a bruise. I'm so clumsy.." you mutter and try to get up on your feet again. Professor Lupin won't have it as your face wrinkles with pain and he leads you over to his bed so that you can sit down.  
"It seems like you really hurt yourself. Maybe I should take a look?" He looks at you for permission and you quietly nod towards him before he grabs the stool so that he can sit in front of you. "Could you, please, eh, remove these?" It's professor Lupin's time to stutter as he points at your stockings. Your cheeks can't get more flushed then they already are. Your heart starts pumping faster as you stand up and start tugging down your black stockings to reveal your thighs under your skirt. You're making sure to do it slowly so that you don't accidentally flash your teacher! As the fabric is gathered at your knees you stop and sit down again. A shiver goes down your spine as Lupins hands softly lands on your thigh and he closely inspects the blue-purple bruise that covers the entire side. A small whine escapes your lips as the presses lightly on the skin. "I'm sorry" Lupin says softly and looks directly at you. "I think you might have ruptured a blood vessel". You can't even think straight anymore as all you can concentrate on is your teachers hands on your thigh, only centimetres from your lady parts, that by the way has started tingling. It's too late to even hide it, you bite your lip and stare down onto your lap.  
"I'm good. Thank you, sir" you whisper with a shaky voice, expecting him to remove his hand from you.  
"It's Y/N right?" He asks. It's weird to hear him say your first name to you.  
"Yes, it's Y/N" you respond a bit puzzled. You pull a stand of hair behind your ear as you're trying to compose yourself.  
"Y/N, you are gorgeous" His sentence completely took the air from your lungs and you swear you felt like fainting as his hands softly squeezed both of your thighs and pushed up under your skirt. Your lips separated in shock and you could see a sparkle in the professors eyes. The urge to be close to him became almost unbearable and as he kneeled between your legs you automatically leaned forward and locked your lips with his. It was electric.

His lips were super soft but it was the sensation of his facial hair against your face that really excited you. Your hands flew over his neck and your fingers started grabbing at the hair on the back of his head as you felt him sliding your stockings down your legs. You could not have imagined how his soft and gentle actions would feel like fire on your skin. Never had a kiss filled you with so much lust before. You kicked your shoes off so that Lupin could remove your stockings completely and you bravely started to unbutton his shirt. You needed to lean away from the kiss to see what you were doing but after just a few buttons Lupin couldn't stay away from you any longer. His mouth went straight to your neck and collarbone and you accidentally let out a moan as he gently sucked on your sensitive skin. He grunted quietly against you before standing up. The sudden cold of his absence was both shocking and disappointing.  
"This is not right." He said and your heart sunk. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He then asked and you almost jumped up.  
"Please, yes professor. I'm sure" you begged him as you could feel the fabric of your panties getting wetter by the second. Lupin's eyes turned dark, almost wild as he carefully pulled you on your feet so that he could lift up your jumper and remove it from you. His hands cupped your breasts and you reached for his belt. 

There was a small smirk on the professors lips as he watched you unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers.  
"So naughty" he breathed in your ear which made you week in the knees. "Have you been longing for me, miss Y/L/N?" He unclamped your bra and pulled it down your arms to reveal your hard nipples.  
"Yes, professor. For a long time" you confessed quietly as you chewed on the inside of your cheek.  
"Good" he responded and turned you around so that you were facing the bed. His hands slid up your skirt again, this time to remove your panties which you quickly stepped out of as they hit the floor. "Climb up" he said, quite politely but firmly and you did, dressed only in your uniform skirt that definitely flashed your teacher now. You're now standing on all fours at the end of the bed. Your entire body shakes as his long fingers caresses your wet folds. Very gently he opens you up and start rubbing circles on your clit. Your head falls down with a moan and not even the cold air in the room could distract you from the heated feeling under your skin.  
"So wet" Lupin murmured to himself and entered you with one finger. You gasped at the feeling of being partly filled and your hips moved ever so slightly for better access. "This is not your first time?" he asked, pausing what he was doing for a second. You shook your head, unable to speak. You have had sex twice in the past which makes this a so much more pleasurable experience. Lupin was happy with that response, knowing that he wouldn't hurt you. Another finger was added and you started to moan as they were pumping in and out of you.  
"Oh my.." you squirm under Lupin's touch and his fingers are completely soaked by you now.  
"Hmm, you're truly the prettiest student I've ever had" he says with a husky voice and you feel both flattered and a bit surprised. Lupin removes his fingers and reaches over to your lips for you to suck them clean for him. You obey and swirl your tongue gently around his fingers which leaves him with the biggest erection.  
"So so naughty" he whispers slowly and removes his hand to push down his trousers and underwear behind you. The sight of your blushed bum and glistening pussy being angled up towards him makes his member throb and he places his tip right between your folds and keeps it there. He's teasing you, he wants to hear you beg for it, for him. You exhale all of the air in your lungs and turn to look at him with pleading eyes.  
"Please professor, fill me up". That's all it took for Lupin to just slide inside of you all the way. His member is filling you up in the most delicious way, stretching your walls. A number of swear words leave your lips as your eyes rolls up. You hear Lupin catching his breath and you feel his strong hands on your hips, holding you still. Then he starts rocking in and out of you with a slow pace. It's utterly delightful! But he is hungry for more. After just a minute he traces over your back with his hand to grab your hair so that he can pull you up towards him. He moans lustfully in your ear as his slender fingers wrap softly around your throat and his other hand fondles with your left breast. It's good that you have his supporting arms around you as you feel yourself getting weak under his touch.

Professor Lupin's thrusts are getting faster and harder and you literally feel like you're being rocked until dizzy. It's a good dizzy as all of your hairs stand up on your skin from the pleasure of him hitting you right in the good spot over and over again. You gasp for air as he loosens his grip around your throat and let out another moaning of his name.  
"Mmmh Lupin.." Suddenly he pulls out of you and you whine from the loss of him filling you up.  
"I want like to see your face when you moan my name like that" he says and sits down on the bed with his back against the wall. You can see his hard and veiny member against his abdomen and you bite your lip.  
"Come here miss" he commands you with a soft voice and helps you straddle his lap. He positions himself once again and you begin to sink down on him which lours out the most attractive sound from the professors lips. You grab the fabric of the shirt that he's still wearing and pull it off him completely. You can see a bunch of scars but that's a discussion for another time as you press your chest against his as you start to swirl your hips. His hands are tightly around your back as he leans forward to kiss on your neck right under your ear.  
"Mmh, yes" you moan with your head tilted back and as you pick up the pace Lupin places his hands on your hips to increase the strength as you slam down on his member.  
"You are so tight around me Y/N" he confesses and finally goes in for yet another passionate kiss. You're starting to feel your release building up in your body. Your fingertips start to tingle and your toes curl.  
"I'm gonna come" you breathe out in between the wet kisses. That's exactly what he wanted to hear as he pushes even further into you making you go over the edge. It's like your body goes numb and paralysed for a few seconds before you completely fall apart and you feel your walls clenching in waves around Lupin. It's so intense that it send him right over the edge with you and his member twitches inside you as he releases.  
"Ahhh fuck" Lupin grunts and you feel his fingertips leaving marks on your hips.

You have completely lost all sense of strength as you come down from your high and as you catch your breath you lean against your teacher.  
"Please hold me" you beg with a whisper and so he does. With his member still inside of you and his arms securely around your body you can hear his heart slowing down in his chest. 

"You truly know how to please an old man" he finally chuckles and run his fingers through you hair.  
"You're not that old" you protest and he gives you a warm smile.  
"How's your thigh?" He asks worryingly. You haven't even thought of it. You look at it, wandering over it with your fingertips.  
"It's fine. You certainly took my mind off it" you reply happily and ni squeeze his bare arms. 

After a while, way too soon according to you, Lupin gets up and pull up his trousers before handing you your uniform that was scattered over the floor of his office. As you stand up a mixture of yours and his cum starts running down the inside of your legs which Lupin notices and he comes right over. His fingers collects the liquid from your skin and you get goosebumps all over.  
"I'm thinking that maybe you should apply for extra tutoring in my office for the rest of the year" he says calmly. It's both a statement and a question and you blush from just thinking of spending more time here with your favourite Professor.  
"Yes, I want to make sure I graduate with a good score" you reply jokingly and lay your hands on his sides. He mutters something that sounds like 'excellent' as he places your hair to the side so that he can gently kiss your neck one more time. Then he leaves you to get dressed even if you can see him glancing over at you the entire time. 

You adjust your skirt and flatten your jumper as you stand by the door. It's time to go to your dorm, it's already midnight. The time had just disappeared while being here. 

"Sleep well miss Y/L/N" he says to you with a loving voice and you blush under his intense stare.  
"Thank you professor Lupin. I'll see you in class tomorrow morning". Lupin chuckles and grins as he leans against the doorway.  
"Are you coming on time this time?" He asks as you start walking down the stairs to the classroom.  
"Maybe" you reply cheekily and flash him a smile before wandering off. He follows you with his gaze all the way to the classroom door. 

You quickly sneak through the corridors to your dorm, afraid of being caught by Mr Filch or anyone else for that matter. You just about slip away from Peeves who's flying around with toilet paper and finally get to the common room. Jane isn't there anymore, she's gone to bed, which is to your relief. 

As you're getting ready for bed as quietly as you can you just can't stop smiling. The whole evening feels like something out of your wildest imagination. You take the Pride & Prejudice book from your bedsheets and place it on your side table. You freeze as you hear Jane mutter from the bed next to yours but then it falls quiet again. As you pull up the covers you consider how much you should tell her in the morning. You don't want to break Lupin's trust in any way but she's your best friend. Maybe you just tell her that it was a really long and nice make out session. The professors lips on your skin is the last thing you think about before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposted this from my Wattpad. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
